


This is for your own good

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry gets a little out of control, Zayn finds an unusual way to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is for your own good

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Zarry request for Samanthammy. Never written Zarry before so this should be interesting x

"There's something wrong with Harry at the moment." Liam said to Zayn as the two laid on the large couches of the tour bus. Zayn was quite content drawing a random picture in his notebook when Liam mentioned Harry. "What do you mean?" Zayn replied, a little curious. "Well he's just different. He's not his usual happy self. He's different." Zayn just sighed, putting down his notebook. "Well we're all stressed Liam, we've been touring non stop while making our new album." "I know Zayn, but something's different with Harry. I'm worried about him." 

Zayn looked over to small beds were Louis, Niall and Harry were sleeping in their own bunkers. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Zayn asked Liam. "Yeah, you're the only one who could talk sense into him." Liam replied as this was true. Although Liam was Daddy Direction, sometimes it could be hard for the boy to get through. Luckily, Zayn was the calm voice of reason when Liam couldn't be. "I'll speak to him tomorrow." Zayn said as Liam thanked him. Zayn just got back to his drawing, letting his mind wonder.

The next day, Harry was in a particularly bad mood. The usually happy boy who loved everything seemed to be pissed of at the world. He was rude to the staff, ignored the boys and even told Lou Teessale to piss off. Zayn knew ha had speak to Harry now before anything else got out of hand. That night Zayn went into Harry's hotel room to find the green eyed boy drinking a large glass of wine and looking pissed off.

"Harry I need to talk to you." Zayn said as Harry just sighed. "What?" Harry asked annoyed. "I need to talk about your attitude, we're all worried about you." Zayn said calmly. "Well no one. Has asked for your opinion Zayn and if you must know, I'm fine. Just sick of people asking me if I'm alright." Zayn tried to keep calm, as he started to get annoyed. "Harry will you please just talk to me." Zayn asked, starting to sound like a dad trying to talk to his teenage son. "Just fuck off Zayn!" Harry screamed. 

Zayn suddenly had enough as he knew Harry needed to be taught a lesson. He went to the younger boy and grabbed him, as Zayn sat down on the bed, he placed Harry across his lap. "Zayn what the fuck are you doing?" Harry asked trying to get away, but he was too drunk to do anything. 

"That is enough Harry, you need to be taught a lesson and not hurt the people that love you." Zayn said sounding angry. "I'm fucking 20 Zayn, I'm not a kid!" Harry screamed as Zayn unzipped Harry's jeans and put them down, showing his bare arse. "Well you've been acting like a child, so you need to be punished like a child, 20 smacks and we will talk afterwards."

Zayn suddenly smacked Harry's arse with his hand, making the younger boy scream. "Zayn!" Harry screamed but the older boy ignored him, continuing his spanking. "This is for your own good, I'm doing this because I love you." Zayn said, going a little harder with his smacking. Harry tried to get away but he couldn't, his arse was on fire and he could feel himself start to cry. Zayn smacked Harry one more time, being the hardest smacked as Harry screamed one more time. 

When all was finished, Zayn was surprised that Harry hugged the older boy, crying his eyes out. "Zayn." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it." Zayn just pulled Harry closer as he let the boy cry. "It's ok Harry, it's fine. But you understand why I did this." Harry looked at Zayn with bright green eyes. "I did this because I love you, we all love you. We're a team and brothers and we just want to make sure you are ok." Harry just nodded in reply as he calmed down a little.

After Zayn knew Harry was calm, he decided to ask some questions. "Harry can I ask why you've been like this?" Zayn asked as Harry just sighed. "I've just been sick of everything." The younger started. "I'm so tired all the time, I'm sick of the constant moving round, all the bullshit from the media, I miss my family. It just gets too much sometimes."

Zayn just held the boy closer, understanding the strain of being in One Direction. "Well Harry, if you ever feel stressed or tired, don't bottle it all in, talk to me or any of the boys, we'll always be their for you." Harry just smiled at his band mate. "Thank you Zayn, I really appreciate it. I'll make sure I apologise for what I've put everyone through." "It's ok Harry, all will be forgiven." Zayn said softly. 

Zayn decided to spend the night in Harry's room to make sure the boy was ok. He put some cream on Harry's arse first and made sure it was ok. The two spent the rest of the night watching old movies in bed, talking about everything and anything. Harry even revealed to Zayn he secrecy desire to start acting. Zayn just smiled at him and encouraged him to go for it, wanting the boy to succeed. The two eventually fell asleep cuddling one another, both more happy and knowing they had the best band mates in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed x


End file.
